Adventure in the Makeup Room
by Sputterbug
Summary: COMPLETE! Ren accidentally takes the wrong medication and starts acting weird. Kyoko slams into him and things start becoming even more weird! Meant to be a One-Shot but has multiple parts. My first fanfic to be published. Rated K (btw i forgot to do a disclaimer in the first part so here it is: I DONT OWN SKIP BEAT! muahahahha!) RenXKyoko
1. Part 1

**Author Note:**

**Hey~~ ! This is my first ever fanfic to be uploaded... but it's not even my first one I've ever written... WEIRD HUH!? MUAHAHAHAHHA-*cough cough splurg* Well... I hope you enjoy it... GO EASY ON ME! I guess if you don't want to you don't have to.. I'd have to say that it's not really that great, especially compared to a few new ones I'm working on right now :3 But really, this was meant to be a One-Shot... the way I wrote it wouldn't work out very well if it was all in one chapter so I'm just gonna leave it as it is: not in one chapter, but in parts! Short, sweet, tasty body parts... ENJOY! **

Adventure In the Makeup Room

Part One

Ren just finished a photo shoot for a fashion magazine when it came time to take his pain medication. He'd been having a headache for a few days now; on and off, it came and went like an outdoor cat that wanders off and only comes back for food. He reached the table where he left his water bottle and meds. A few cameramen were chatting about this and that nearby. Ren dropped his pills into the water and let them dissolve.

"Ren! Can I ask you something?'' A voice called.

''Sure, anything, Director-san. Ask away!'' Ren walked over to where he was standing-around a corner next to the vending machine.

The table was out of Ren's sight and his pain medication was now completely dissolved; only a clear liquid remained. A worker also set his bottle on the table.

He complained,"Aahh~ my back hurts~! I hope this stuff really works...Hmm.. What is it again? Let's see... 'For extreme back pain. Side-effects include dizziness ... blah blah... " He read the label until he found something that surprised him. "What? I didn't know this would be a side-effect!"

He stared at the phrase 'drowsiness may occur'. "Looks like I might have to leave early today..." The worker left to use the restroom.

Ren finished his conversation and returned to a now-empty room. He noticed another bottle had been added onto the table.

'Which one is mine?'

He thought, _Ah well, I'll just take this one. It's probably mine anyway...it has my initials on it. _The bottle read: TR.

He picked up his bottle and left the room. After he took a swig of it, he ventured into the makeup room to prepare for another photo shoot in about two hours. By the time he practiced a few poses, had his makeup applied, and sat down to call Yashiro-san, the room was emptied of models and makeup artists.

He spoke with Yashiro for a little while about his schedule and hung up. He stared at the wall across from him for a bit, thinking, and realized something.

_I know I just took some pain meds,_ he thought, _but I don't remember them ever making the walls spin! _

Distorting, returning to normal, the walls seemed to be moving of their own accord. Up, down, left, right, spiral in, spiral out; they danced across his field of vision. It occurred to him that maybe he had gotten the bottles mixed up earlier.

"TR is what I saw, let's check it again..."

He checked and found that it was not TR, but FR!

'Great! How will I make it to my next job if I'm out of it?!'

He stood up and just made it to the door when something slammed into him and knocked him to the ground.

End Part 1


	2. Part 2

**Author's Note:**

**Im so pathetic xD I've had an account for a while now and I've never even uploaded a story... so sad... **

**I hope you all like this part! I know these are short but I do have more! (Actually, so far, I have four parts, and I've had them for a while, I just never uploaded them :3) As long as you guys review, I'll be content! Comments and constructive criticism is welcome! Heck, I don't even mind if you say you hate me! Just say something! … btw I don't own Skip Beat like I wish I did.. I just like writing about it :3 almost as much as I like writing about One Piece and Slenderman which will be coming soon! :D I really meant to do a disclaimer on part 1, I just forgot... I had to re-upload part 1 because I forgot the author's note! Im so forgetful! -_-' (by the way, these will be coming out a little quickly until the fourth part is out.) ENJOY, MY LITTLE BRATS!**

Adventure in the Makeup Room

Part 2

Kyoko was pacing back and forth swiftly, trying to figure out how to portray her character, and also how to ask Tsuruga-san to help her.

_He's my senpai, and I'm his kouhai, I can't always ask him for help like he's my teacher! If only I was able to afford those extra classes... It's all _his_ fault!_ "SHOUTAROU!"

At the thought of that moron, she stood up and screamed his name, knocking her chair back in the process and scaring the few people that were in the room. Not noticing, she pulled up her chair and sat back down.

She sighed and thought,_ Anyway, I wonder if I just go ask him straight forward, he'll answer...or maybe he'll become angry and turn me away! Noooo~~! I don't want thaat!_

She started bawling and the witnesses eyed her strangely.

"Tsuruga-san! Please help meeee!", she yelled out. The lights flickered briefly.

People were whispering to each other, wondering if they should leave before something _really_ weird happened.

Soon enough, she was left alone in the lounge, only the TV commercials to break the silence that was left.

She decided to just go ahead and ask him for help.

_Well_, she thought, _If he does start avoiding me, then maybe I can convince Yashiro-san to lighten his mood. He's pretty reliable..._

After asking around a little, she discovered that Ren was in the makeup room. She calculated that by the time she'd reach the room, he'd probably only just finished getting ready for his next shoot.

When she finally arrived, she was about to open the door but hesitated. _... Wh-what if he really doesn't help me..? What if he refuses to see me again?! I'll be doomed!_

In a flurry of unnecessary panic, not paying attention to what she was doing or where she was headed, she burst into the room. Eyes squeezed shut and beginning to tear with worry, she ran through the entrance and pummeled into something large and solid. She tackled it to the floor with a 'thud'.

Laying on this giant cushion, she realized what she ran into. She had smacked her head into someone's abdomen.

"Ugh...eh? What the heck was that? How'd I end up on the floor?" a deep, horribly familiar voice came from beneath her. She looked up to see Tsuruga Ren lying underneath her with a dazed look on his flawless face. Then, he closed his eyes and fell asleep.


	3. Part 3

**Author's Note:**

**I know these parts are usually short but this one is longer than the first two. Just stick with me a while longer and don't you DARE forget to review them or I'll eat your souls! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Skip Beat! If I did, it probably wouldn't be as good as it is now! Did I ever mention that this is probably my worst fanfic? That's why I decided to do this publish this one first. :D Now that they have both finally met up, the fun begins! HAPPY DAYS AND SUNSHINE AHEAD!**

Adventure in the Makeup Room

Part 3

Ren was passed out from the medicine. Kyoko finally realized the position she was in and began to panic, afraid that she'd killed him.

_Ack! He's not moving! Although he's breathing.. he's not moving at all!_

"Tsu-Tsuruga-san?!"

She sighed in relief when he stirred.

"Eh...? Why am I sleeping on the floor...?"

She lay on top of him, with her legs on either side of his left, and her elbows bent and her arms out to the sides.

_Eep! What would someone think if they barged in?! Especially Moko-san! Gasp! Moko-san! I completely forgot to ask her for help! Not much I can do now, I guess._

She started to get up, when Ren noticed where he was and who was weighing him down.

With shock clearly etched on his face, he said, " Mogami-san?! What on eart-..." Then his face softened and his lips grew into a sly smile. She look at him in surprise, now on her hands and knees.

"What is it Tsuruga-san?"

"Heheheh..." he laughed weakly," I think I know what you're up to.. So, you snuck in here to have a little fun, eh?"

Completely stunned, Kyoko couldn't move an inch.

_What?!_ she thought, _What is he talking about!?_

Startling her even more, he put an arm around her waist and forced her back down to her previous lying position.

Frozen, she simply stared in awe into his face. He stared back at her, and her eyes slowly moved downward, then back up to his eyes.

_Hey,_ she thought, _His lips are kinda sexy …. NO! Don't be stupid! Don't fall into another trap, Kyoko you idiot!_

She glanced down at his lips once more and as her eyes made their way back up to his, he smirked.

"Mogami-san, you couldn't be thinking of KISSING me, could you?"

She paused for a moment.

"EEEEEHHHH~~?!" She was startled by this sudden comment that was profoundly out-of-character for Ren. Attempting to discreetly pull away, she placed her palms on the cool ground and pushed upward a little. Unluckily for her, Ren noticed her struggle for freedom and he held her tighter to him.

"Mogami-san, please don't leave me... I don't think I feel very well. I feel very strange."

She looked into his eyes again. He was telling the truth, at least.

"Do you want me to help feel better like I did the last time you were sick?"

He smiled a little. "Well you could put it that way. If you want to help me, just stay like this for a while."

She swallowed and nodded. As long as she could do something to help her senpai, even if it was embarrassing or awkward, she would be all for it. He had helped her with so much in the past, she was still unsure how to fully repay him.

She relaxed her muscles and lay unmoving on Ren's body but was unsure on where to put her head. Her neck was aching with the strain of keeping it in an upward position. He patted the back of her head and gently pushed it onto his chest. They rested for a few minuets when Kyoko realized she could hear his heart beat. It was rather loud and a little fast. She wondered why this was until it gradually slowed and his breathing became steady and louder.

_He's very comfortable. Tsuruga-san is so warm,_ she thought.

She peeked up at him. His head rested back against the floor and his eyes were closed.

"He's ... asleep?!"

She slowly and steadily stood up and walked around to where his head was. Then she knelt down, carefully lifted his head, and set it on her lap. She stroked his hair and watched him sleep.

He mumbled something unintelligible and his lips remained slightly parted. She smiled and softly chuckled. Kyoko glanced at his lips and blushed. Then she leaned over him quietly and softly pressed her lips against his.

_Oh Buddha, please don't let him wake up,_ she thought.

With her lips still on his, her eyes closed and his opened. He silently chuckled. When she opened her eyes again, she pulled away and saw a big pair of amused eyes staring at her.

"GYAAAA!" she screamed, her face scorching hot and thought, _OH BUDDHA, WHY?!_

Ren laughed and sat up.

"What a lovely alarm-clock. I wish I was woken like this everyday!"

If it was possible, Kyoko's face blushed deeper.

Ren laughed again and said, "Maybe I should sleep at work more often! Will you wake me up like that if I do?"

She pouted, her face still red, of course.

"Tsuruga-san! I don't need you to keep teasing me!"

"Teasing?"he replied,"I'm completely serious!"

She stared at him in astonishment. Then she stood up and turned around. He followed suit and faced Kyoko.

"I think I'll be going now..." She started walking back to the door swiftly when a hand grabbed her shoulder. Ren was bent over a little and panting heavily. He clutched his face with his free hand and his head limped downward toward the floor.

"Please don't go yet."

**Author's Extra Note:**

**Geez, talk about mood swings... **

**Do you think I use the word's "awe" and "completely" too much? I think I do. Which is why I used amazement in that last bit. **

**I know you people are reading these parts! Reveiw I tell you! Review! Otherwise I can't go past part four! **

**I love you, my dear readers! Please stay with me here! I need youuuuu!**

**Btw, I have NO idea whether Kyoko's a bhuddist or not...**

**Until next time! See ya! ;D**


	4. Part 4

**Author's Note: **

**This one is about half the length of part three. I will continue this but ONLY if you review! I know you're there reading this! REVIEW! I love you guys by the way! Just knowing that you're reading my story helps me keep going! Wow, I sound like some sappy shoujo girl. BUWAHARHARHARHARHAR! AAAhhh... but no, seriously, I would love some reviews here. Anyway, maybe you'll find this chapter interesting? I don't know. Maybe not. Just... ENJOY! ENJOY THIS MISERABLE LITTLE STORY CREATED BY A MSIERABLE LITTLE PERSON! xD *The author is not little. She is 5'11 and 185 pounds. She will sit on you and crush your soul.***

**DISCLAIMER! I DON'T OWN SKIP BEAT! If I did, it wouldn't be any good.**

Adventure in the Makeup Room

Part 4

Kyoko didn't know what to do. Ren was obviously in pain for some reason and was absolutely pale. She watched him pant for a while, trying to think up a reply.

"Please don't leave." He said.

Now she couldn't escape or she'd feel guilty about leaving her senpai to collapse onto the floor and who knows what would happen if he was abandoned in his current state!

She grasped the hand that leaned on her shoulder and he looked up at her through his opposite hand. She guided him over to sit in a corner of the room so that his body was supported properly.

He was clearly dazed and Kyoko wasn't sure what do for him at the moment.

She slid down next to him and felt his forehead.

_His temperature is normal, so why is he acting so strangely? Maybe he's taking medications? But Tsuruga-san would never take such strong medicine while he was working!_ she thought. _Especially not right before an important job._

It was all so strange to her that he was like this. He was so out of character before but he seemed to be reverting back to his old self.

He mumbled in his sleep.

"Nnmm... Don't... Don't leav... Mo... Mogami-sa..."

She blinked at him in surprise and a light pink tinted her cheeks.

She turned her gaze to the ground and wondered if he really needed her that much. She highly doubted it, of course. He could just call up a doctor and-

Without warning, his sleeping body leaned into her. Being very tall, he was also _very _heavy. She couldn't hold him up for more than a few seconds. Finally, with her hands on his shoulders, attempting to push him back, they fell to the floor with a small thud.

Ren stirred a bit and he slowly opened his eyes.

"Gnn... Grah... Tsuruga-san.. he's so hea...vy..."

Realizing he was crushing her under his many pounds of manliness, Ren pushed himself up so that he was resting somewhat comfortably on his elbows.

"BWAH!" Kyoko sputtered, quietly gasping. She turned her head upwards only to find out that she was mere centimeters away from Ren's face.

"Ummmmm... Tsuruga...san...?"

Her heart was now thumping erratically in her chest and her entire face went red. She could have sworn that Ren's cheeks were a little pink as well.

"Mogami-san..." he said, "May I... kiss you again?"

**Author's Extra Note:**

**And so concludes the fourth part! You won't be getting any more from this fic for a while!**

**Well~~? Was it okay? How was it?! TELL ME! Hehe... **

**Not really sure what else to write to finish this short story... review and tell me your ideas! PLEASE! Muahaha...! **

**Once again, sorry for the "parts" in this so-called "one-shot" story. I just didn't feel like putting it all together into one since it was originally in parts.**

**Well, I was gonna write something here but I forgot.. maybe if I remember, I'll come back and say it... or I'll just say it in another chapter.. Oh I don't know! Why am I so forgetful!?**

**See ya! Until next time, my friends! Muwah! *blows a nasty, slobbery, chapped kiss***


	5. Part 5 (Final)

**Author's Note:**

**Disclaimer! I dont own Skip Beat! If I did, it would be terrible!**

** Caution! You may find this last chapter to be very cheesy! If you are lactose-intolerant, I suggest you keep your distance!**

** The characters will probably be OOC but that's because I'm not perfect nor am I that great at writing! **

** Readers : "Excuses, excuses! We don't want any of that!" *ties up author and hangs her upside down  
**

**Author: "No! Wait! I can explain! I just-!"**

** Readers: "We don't wanna hear it!" *pulls out whip and begins lashing the author**

** Author: "NOOOO! - Ow! Ah! AAAAHH~~!"**

** Passerby: "What the-? Not sure if I wanna know what the heck is going on here..."**

~~~~~~!_-++++++++++++=============**********^^^^^^^^####

Adventure in the Makeup Room

Part 5 (**Final**)

Kyoko's head was spinning. He was asking her if he could do WHAT!? She didn't even know how to answer. All she could do was lay there silently, trying his patience.

"Kyoko... I would like an answer from you. You DID hear me, didn't you? Are you even paying attention?" He chuckled.

Kyoko wasn't listening. She was too busy spacing out to even notice he was talking at all. thoughts and images were reeling through her mind like a montage of movie clips. why would he want that? Maybe shes on candid camera*?! Doubtful. Of all people on earth, why would he want anything to do with this insignificant girl? She had no idea what she was feeling anymore. All she knew as that her heart was beating feverishly in her chest and her face felt blazing hot. Maybe she would have been able to sort out her feelings and answer him properly if it hadn't been for that idiot screwing up her emotions so badly. her thoughts led to flashbacks in to her past- not something she wanted to remember at the moment. In fact, just thinking about Shoutaro made her want to run outside and scream in anger without caring who was nearby.

"..ko...oko...Kyoko! Ren was waving a hand in front of her face and almost yelling her name. "Kyoko! Are you paying attention?"

_He called me Kyoko instead of Mogami-san!_* Her cheeks tinted pink again.

They both sat up and Ren slid up against the wall. He sighed and smiled at her hopelessly from under his eyelashes.

"I-I'm sorry Tsuruga-san..."" She bowed her head while sitting in seiza* opposite from him on the floor.

"Its alright... but i think I'm starting to get a headache from that medication I took...I'm just glad that stuff has almost completely worn off."

_Ok, so it _was_ meds that made him like that..._, She thought.

"Do you need anything?"

"Only an answer to my question."

"Uh, well I..." Her face flushed and she turned her gaze to the ground. The instant she looked back up, his lips collided with hers. When they parted neither one of them could have any deeper coloring on their faces. He kissed her again.

"Tsuruga-san..."

Ren realized what he had done and drew back. He turned his head away from her in shame.

"I'm sorry Mogami-san. I wasn't thinking. I didn't consider your feelings and circumstances first."

"There's really no need to apologize."

"Eh? But Mogami-san, you-"

She took his face in both hands, turned his face towards her, and shoved their lips together.

_Is this karma...?_ Ren thought.

He embraced her; for the both of them, it was like a dream come true. He was kissing the woman he loved, and she re-gained a crucial emotion that was stolen from her. After losing faith in themselves and in humanity, they had found each other and re-established their very being.

Passionately kissing, they were shocked by a brief knock on the door and a sudden turn of the knob. They ripped apart so quickly, that Ren hit his head on the wall behind him. He rubbed his the newly forming bump with a large hand and Kyoko returned to seiza, her face still burning fiercely and now staring at the floor.

Followed inside by Kanae, Yashiro entered the room and eyed them both, one after the other and them smiled slyly. Kanae raised an eyebrow at him. He noticed this and only shrugged.

_No need to say anything. If she doesn't know, she'll find out soon enough!_

"Ren, are you ready? Your next photo shoot is in twenty minuets. Its on the fifth floor on the other side of the building. You know how big this place is. Let's get going before we're late."

"Actually, Yashiro-san, Tsuruga-san isn't feeling very well. You should probably take him home to rest."

'Really?!" He turned to Ren. "Are you sick?!"

"No. I'm fine, thanks to Mogami-san's nursing. Let's go."

Kyoko began to protest but Ren turned and secretly winked at her.

"I'll probably call you later so we can finish our conversation. Good bye, Mogami-san."

He bowed politely and exited, very glad that he took the wrong medicine.(Don't try this at home, kids!) At the same time, he felt bad for whoever needed it. Even if he didn't have very much of it (only a swig if he remembers correctly), it was still enough to make him pass out and wake up in a pretty girl's lap. Not only that, but she _kissed_ him while he was still half-asleep. It would seem that that girl could be sneaky if she wanted to.

The men left the room after Ren disposed of the water bottle.

"Hey, that still has water in it! You shouldn't throw it away and waste it!"

Yashiro picked up the bottle and followed Ren down the hallway.

"Yashiro, I wouldn't drink that if i were you.."

Confused, Yashiro said , "Well, why not? Its perfectly good water."

Ren was silent for a moment.

"Now that I think about it, that stuff did give me some good luck."

He smiled to himself.

Ren unaware, Yashiro was eyeing him carefully. He smiled and said, "Hey Ren, I know something good was going on in there. I can tell by the look on your face!" He elbowed Ren playfully. "I bet you did something, right?" He suddenly gasped, causing Ren to peer down at him. "Ren! You didn't force yourself on her, did you?!" A look of absolute horror spread across his face. Ren merely turned his head away and blushed. Yashiro became more worried. "Ren answer me! Otherwise, I can only assume the worst!" He tried to get a peek at his face by slightly speeding up.

"Well, I wouldn't call it 'forcing' per-say."

He picked up his pace, leaving a stunned Yashiro in the dust.

Now it was Kanae's turn. Once the boys left, she turned to Kyoko who was still blushing at the floor. Unlike Yashiro, Kanae wasn't as interested in Kyoko's and Ren's relationship, but she was still going to attempt at a little information. Maybe she could get a few words out of her. Then again, maybe not; she knew Kyoko didn't speak much about Ren.

"So, what happened? You look really flushed."

A light sweat broke out across her body. Unsure whether to answer right away or to just remain silent, Kyoko stood and carefully started for the door, making sure to avoid eye contact with her friend as she walked along side her.

"You're looking a little clammy too. You aren't feeling sick, are you?"

When they made it to the hall, Kyoko replied.

"No, I'm not sick."

Kyoko stopped in her tracks. She looked hopefully into Kanae's eyes, her own full of friendly love and sparkles.

"Moko-san! Could you be worried about me?! All this time, I thought you were trying to avoid me!"

"Of course not! ...Speaking of time..." Kanae noticed a nearby clock and gasped. "So you're not sick right?! Good! Come on! We're going to be late for our interview!"

She grabbed Kyoko's hand and practically dragged her down the hall, skipping the elevator and sprinting down the stairs, being careful not to trip. Once they made it to the foyer, they took off through the double doors, and made it outside at last.

Kyoko smiled to herself.

_I'm so glad Moko-san is my friend! She doesn't bother to pressure me about the details!_

All four of them made it to their destinations and completed their tasks successfully. As soon as they finished, they headed home for the rest of the day or headed out on personal business. Two of them in particular had important plans for the evening.

The End.

**Ending Author's Note:**

**Sorry about that last part... heh... I've been reading/watching too much of The Wallflower lately I guess. Its really good and the main character is nuts! I highly recommend it!...**

**Now that it's over, we can relax~!... Just kidding! On to my other stories! Not so sure how my other Skip Beat! fic 'Trapped in the Studio' will be if or when you read it. I've got the ending planned out but I need to get the innards straightened out! Please review and tell me what you think should happen! (If you've read it, that is.. hehe ;D)**

**ANYway~~ I hope you liked it! Please review! Those last reviews made me happy! I had no idea that they could make someone so happy! :'D **

**Also, I wonder if I mention the blushing too much... and they kissed a lot? Argh! The only way I'll know is if you tell me! If you have any questions, you can include it in your review or you can PM me. I KNOW I KNOW! ITS SO CHEESY! Don't kill me.**

**Just in case you all wanted to know more about the guy who had his medication stolen by Ren, he went home early due to severe back pain and spent the next two weeks in his bed. Poor guy. OH WELL! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

***FWI:  
just in case you didn't know...  
*Candid Camera = kinda like a prank show where they set up hidden cameras and have fun playing pranks on people  
*Seiza = its just a way to sit. It hurts your legs if your not used to it. Just sitting there... with your legs and feet tucked under you... straight back and all.. yeah... **

**if i missed any others tell me cuz i forgot to do this when i first posted it!**

**Until Next Time!**


End file.
